Sun and Moon
by chquine-harvinellisse
Summary: How both of them are inevitably connected, one way or another.


**I do not own League of Legends.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Leona carefully steps on the sturdy rocks at the entrance of the cave. Pantheon keeps right behind her. It's been years since the two of them ventured into the very heart of Mount Targon.

When they were younger, they used to play with the other children in the hidden streams and the secret corners of the mountain. They swung their small swords and wielded shields made for little hands. They did not know that those weapons would someday be in their hands for all eternity.

The cave's opening is nothing different from the other caves in Targon. The only reason why Leona even saw its difference was the carved image of the Solari on one of the rocks.

"Do you think we came to the right place?" Pantheon asks, his voice booming in the hollow of the cave.

"The image of my people is there," she points to the immovable rock to her left. "I am sure this is the place the elders have described."

"It seems very fitting for a supposed wise sage," he says casually as he holds up the torch to illuminate the path before his companion.

She glances at him gratefully before treading on. "I can only hope she provides the answers I need." Leona turns to the man behind her. "Thank you for coming with me."

"It's just like old times," he tells her. "We stay away from the other children and spar on our own in the places that no one knows."

"Yes," she smiles fondly as she ducks away from a stalactite. "We always were mischievous weren't we?"

"Ah how the years quickly pass by," he says. "Now there are matters that we are made aware of; matters that require our strength and our skills."

She chuckles then. "I do believe you like having to use your unsurpassable strength with your legs."

"And my fists," he adds. "I am very proud of my fists."

"You could break dough if you tried to make bread," she teases him. Leona loved to make fun of Pantheon's hidden and yet not-so hidden desire to bake. He always deflated then and his ego turns into complete and utter silence.

He grunts in displeasure. "Speak for yourself, chosen of the sun. There is a gentle hand for bread."

Leona merely shakes her head. Despite the years that have passed them, very few changed between the two of them. The teasing is still present and Pantheon losing to her with a witless remark is an addition to the unchanged.

They walk on with idle chatter, such as the weather, the battles in the League, the Summoners and the reason for their visit to Mount Targon.

"Do you really think the sage who lives here can give you an answer?" Pantheon asks. It's not that he doubts Leona; it's just that he has never heard of a wise sage living in the very heart of the mountain from his people.

"It's worth a try," she answers. "Diana must be stopped at all costs."

"The elders of the Solari were quite reluctant to point you to this sage," he reminds her. "We had to bring up the subject of that heretic of your people just for them to tell us of this place."

"What are you saying then?" Leona asks. "Do you think that the elders don't believe in this sage as well?"

Pantheon shrugs. "Perhaps they weren't sure if this sage is still alive?" He offers.

They spot a light coming from in front of them. It seems to be flames given the soft orange glow. Leona tightens her grip on her sword and readies for any sign of hostility. Pantheon does the same with his spear.

The get closer to the source of light and they see a cove. Torches adorn the cave walls; the flame doesn't seem to be burning the wood. A girl wearing a robe of black is facing the water softly beating the shore with waves.

"You," Leona announces, "girl. What are you doing here?" She's starting to think that her journey is going to end badly for her and doubt for the elders is starting to surface.

Pantheon is just as confused as her. The path leading to the cave is littered with ferocious beasts mothered by the mountain itself. It would be impossible for a child, let alone a girl, to survive such conditions on her own.

"I've been waiting for you, Leona," she says with a small, high-pitched voice as she stands up. The flames on the torches change from orange to pure white and her robes change to a pale yellow. "I guess the elders of the Solari are still reluctant to seek my services."

The child is pale, to say the least. Her eyes are large and yellow and her auburn hair is long and silky. The most bizarre thing about the child is her hair ornament. It's made of chains that wrap around the entire length of her hair and fastened with a clasp at the bottom. Two barrettes are clipped on either side of her head just above her ears: at the right, a sun is show and at the left, a crescent moon.

"How do you know my name?" Leona asks. "What are you doing here?"

She places her hands on her hips, as if offended by the questioning. "Did you not come here looking for me?"

"We came here looking for a sage," Pantheon replies. "The elders of the Solari told us that a sage will be here to help the Radiant Dawn."

"And I am that sage," the girl replies. She raises her arms in a welcoming gesture as her height increases and her face ages into that of a teenager. "My name is Eclipse," she says in a shrilly tone as her face once again ages into that of a grown woman, slightly older than Leona. Her voice changes as she says, "And I am here to help you." Her hair suddenly turns gray and she turns into an old woman. With a very frail voice she instructs them, "Put down your weapons. No one will harm you here."

Albeit dumbstruck, the two obey. Leona puts down her sword and her shield; Pantheon follows suit. They sit cross legged, not daring to enter into the range of the torches' light. The sage, Eclipse stares at them as she transitions from an old woman back to her childish form. "Don't be such strangers," she says. "Come closer. It's been so long since I had visitors. The foolish elders of the Solari find me to be of no use to them."

"You know the elders of the Solari?" Leona inquires as she stands up and enters the cove.

"Yes," Eclipse replies absentmindedly. "They enshrined me here. They said I was to be protected at all costs since I was the one the heavens spoke to. None of them knew I could protect myself."

"Great sage," Leona addresses her.

"Oh please. Call me Eclipse," she insists. "I won't call down thunder from the heavens just because you called me by name. I'm not _that_ out of civilization, you know?"

The two relax. It's certainly bizarre to be talking to a child, but at least they're not tensioned. "Very well then, Eclipse," Leona clears her throat. "I wish to ask for your wisdom regarding a very important matter."

"The one you call heretic, Diana, is it not?" She asks. "You wish to know how to defeat…" she pauses and resumes, "… kill her."

"Yes," Leona replies. "She is being a threat to the Solari. Her hatred for my people is posing to be a threat."

Eclipse smiles and for one moment Leona gets her hopes up. With Diana gone there will be no more threats to her people and she will not be bothered when the moon is full for that is when the heretic's strength is at fullest.

"You cannot kill Diana, Leona," she says slowly with emphasis on the word 'cannot'.

The Radiant Dawn's hopes fall. "Why? You're the wisest of my people. How can you say such fatalistic thing?"

"Tell me Leona, have you seen the moon fly out of the sky in broad daylight to engulf the sun?" Eclipse asks. "Or have you seen the sun leave its post to burn the moon?"

She thinks then. "I… I do not understand, Eclipse."

"You are the sun, Leona," the sage says simply. "And Diana is the moon. You will meet eventually, but you will not be able to kill one another."

"Are you saying that my people will continue to live in fear of that woman?"

"Leona," Eclipse pacifies the anger threatening to boil within Leona. "They are not the sun. You can protect them, but should Diana choose to strike them in your absence, they will perish."

"What am I to do then?" She asks.

"Nothing," the sage replies. "Think about it carefully Leona. Your actions regarding this matter are already laid out for you. Diana's existence is beneficial for you as well; believe me."

The more Eclipse speaks, the more Leona feels that she should just leave and slay Diana with her sword. But she knows that there is some truth in what Eclipse is saying. Despite that she asks, "How will the woman who wants to kill the Solari be beneficial to me?"

"The moon shows the sun what it is. She is a mirror to the more radiant one," Eclipse replies. "The moon tells the sun that it is brilliant, and bright, and strong. Diana is present to let you know of your strength, for just as the moon is the mirror to the sun, Diana is the mirror to you."

Being met with silence, the sage continues. "On the other hand, the sun gives the moon its light. The sun illuminates what is supposedly lightless. You, Leona, give Diana strength. You are the one who tells her that she has power. Should Diana kill you, she will lose her power, because you are the sun."

"What is to happen if I kill her?" Leona asks.

"Then you will lose yourself. You will not know your heart and you will be like the foolish elders of the Solari," Eclipse says. "If you kill Diana, then you will be just like the people who wanted your death."

Leona meditates on Eclipse's words. She cannot deny the truth in her words and yet she somehow refuses to listen and admit them. "What you say is true."

Once more, the sage smiles, "You and Diana are not that different. You turned away from the violence of the Solari and were persecuted for it. Diana turned away from the sun and the Solari and is being persecuted."

Eclipse stands from her sitting spot and approaches Leona. She places a hand to her face and smiles. "You know the truth now and you should not falter because of it."

"I do not understand why the elders were against my visit to you," Leona mutters. "The truth you speak will help them greatly."

"Those pompous know-it-alls have already visited me many years ago," Eclipse says as she starts back for her sitting spot. "They asked me about Diana as well and I told them that they will not be able to do anything to stop her. They have no power over the moon and they never will. They just cannot accept their helplessness and turned away from me. I gave away whatever power I had for knowledge and they take it lightly," she scoffs.

The Radiant Dawn smiles and says, "You seem to dislike them."

"More than you could ever know," Eclipse waves her hand dismissively. "Do not let your heart be directed by them. You've made your own path and chose to tread on it despite the constricting traditions of the Solari; that's why the sun chose you."

"I am honored to hear that from you."

"And I am glad to prove to be of some help to you," Eclipse smiles. Her tone turns sympathetic and imploring, "Do not hate Diana. She's a lonely soul. The moon is not loved for the darkness she brings. The sun is the only true companion that the moon has."

Leona nods. "I understand, Eclipse. But what if Diana tries to kill me?"

"She will stop," the sage assures her. "She knows the truth in her heart. She is not aware of it, but it's there, like a frail candle flickering."

At that Leona stands up and Pantheon, who has been silent for the duration of their conversation, follows her example. "Thank you, Eclipse." She starts. "I would have done a lot of foolishness if I did not hear your words."

"You would know the truth without me anyway," she smiles. Eclipse then turns to Pantheon and asks, "May I have a moment?"

Leona walks on as Pantheon approaches the sage. He kneels on one knee and asks, "Is there anything you require of this warrior?"

"You have been a faithful friend to Leona," she says. "Being the sun's chosen is not an easy task and having you by her side makes things easier for her. She may not be aware, but you're the one person she trusts with everything she has."

"I am her friend since childhood," he says. "And I intend to be a good one for as long as she needs me to be."

"We both know that is not your sole intention," she teases. "But do help her. She will listen to you just as you listen to her."

Pantheon nods and suddenly says, "I wish to know something, Eclipse."

She chuckles. "You will become a baker. I suggest you seek that woman who has rotten wings and immense magic in that League. She might be able to help you. There is a gentle hand for bread, isn't there?"

And he reveres the young-looking sage just as his friend does. "I am glad that someone finally understands."

"And I am sure Leona will like that bread you will bake," Eclipse adds.

With that Pantheon leaves and once more the torches emit a soft yellow light.

They leave the way they came and once they're at the entrance, Leona notices the immovable rock where the carved image of the Solari is and notices another rock; this time carved with a crescent moon same to the one on Eclipse's hair ornament.

"You seem to be quite pleased," Leona remarks as she notes the slight skip in Pantheon's steps.

"I do not want to spoil my pleasure by telling you," he says childishly.

She scoffs and says, "I'll find out eventually. For now, I'm hungry."

"We should get down the mountain," Pantheon suggests. "Unless of course, you want to go back to the elders and report on everything Eclipse has said."

Leona makes a disgusted sound at the back of her throat. "I can wait then."

He offers her his arm, a playful gesture that the two of them have established since their friendship. She, in turn, curtseys before taking his arm and heads down the mountain.

* * *

**I won't be long... XD**

**I don't really use Leona or Pantheon, but I just felt like writing something about them... XD**

**Please do not hesitate to click the REVIEW button and feel free to convey your deepest darkest thoughts regarding the fic as it is greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


End file.
